


Despertar

by sara_f_black



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cuando sintió la luz en los ojos parpadeó, una punzada en su cabeza respondió como si el simple movimiento fuera doloroso. Tomó aire y entreabrió los ojos, notando una sensación de opresión en el pecho. No era la primera vez que despertaba tras haber estado inconsciente por no sabía cuantas horas, y siempre era para recibir más dolor.<br/>Esta vez fue diferente. La luz la lastimó, pero a la vez la embargo una sensación de calidez que había olvidado."</p><p>Porque un día el encierro tenía que terminar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despertar

**Author's Note:**

> Ubicada tras el 6x25 Aliyah. Escrito antes de que existiera la sexta temporada, por lo tanto ahora resulta AU con respecto a la serie. TIVA, aunque explora también la relación de Gibbs y Ziva.

Cuando sintió la luz en los ojos parpadeó, una punzada en su cabeza respondió como si el simple movimiento fuera doloroso. Tomó aire y entreabrió los ojos, notando una sensación de opresión en el pecho. No era la primera vez que despertaba tras haber estado inconsciente por no sabía cuantas horas, y siempre era para recibir más dolor.

Esta vez fue diferente. La luz la lastimó, pero a la vez la embargo una sensación de calidez que había olvidado. Había una sábana sobre ella, y un confortable colchón sostenía su espalda. Por primera vez en días, o tal vez meses, su olfato no percibió la podredumbre y humedad de su encierro... sino un olor tan limpio y penetrante que resultaba incluso molesto.

Pudo distinguir unas sombras a su lado pero le estaba resultando difícil enfocar.

Eso no era nuevo, pero la voz desconocida que escuchó a su lado derecho sí lo era.

-Estará algo desubicada, probablemente se duerma de nuevo porque le estoy poniendo calmantes para el dolor… alguien puede quedarse después de que el médico pase visita y esperar a que despierte.

-Continuará la vigilancia de los agentes en el hospital, aunque no haya habido un solo ataque no podemos estar seguros de que no vendrán a terminar con ella hasta que la misión esté concluida. ¿Podremos trasladarla esta noche?

Esa segunda voz sí la conocía. Su corazón brincó y deseó poder enfocar, extender una mano, hablar.

Aquella era una voz que le transmitía una sola cosa: seguridad

-Hasta que despierte de nuevo.

-Yo me quedo.

Una tercera voz había pronunciado esas palabras, produciendo sensación de calidez y confort que no había creído sentir nunca más.

-De acuerdo. Nos comunicarás cualquier cambio.

-Claro, jefe.

A penas distinguió las siluetas de los dos cuando se sintió adormecer de nuevo.

\--------

Cuando despertó, un tiempo después no fue tan doloroso. Sentía el cuerpo entumecido, y la luz y el olor a limpio resultaban tan extraños como reconfortantes. Algo le hacía cosquillas en la mano, y podía sentir los pliegues de las sábanas en sus pies.

Notó que había otro olor más en el ambiente. Una colonia varonil y sobria que hacía mucho tiempo –tal vez demasiado– no olía. Parpadeó, se obligó a abrir los ojos y mirar a su alrededor, a pesar de la punzada que sintió en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Le costó un poco enfocar, pero no lo necesitaba. Ese olor, esa silueta… las conocía, igual que el cabello que le hacía cosquillas sobre la mano derecha.

Él. Había imaginado tantas veces que volvía a verlo que podía sentir el miedo en la boca del estómago de que aquello fuera solo una alucinación. Tantos días, tantas privaciones, tantos golpes… pero no, era real. Movió los dedos despacio, sintiendo sus cabellos.

Era real, y eso le daba todavía más miedo.

Su movimiento debió despertarlo, porque se removió e incorporó la cabeza, como esas veces en que dormía en el escritorio frente a ella y levantaba la vista para cerciorarse de que Gibbs no estaba cerca.

Pero esta vez la miró directamente a ella, y sonrió. No fue una de esas sonrisas anchas y tranquilas… fue una sonrisa corta, dudosa. Como si no terminara de creer que ella le volvía la mirada, o tuviera demasiado miedo de ver su reacción.

Le costó reconocer la sensación de sus propios labios curvándose en una sonrisa por respuesta.

Antes de que se diera cuenta había una enfermera en el cuarto, tomando sus signos vitales. Él salió del cuarto un momento, pero no tuvo que preguntarse por qué.

Gibbs. Estaba llamando a Gibbs, lo sabía.

Cuando entró de nuevo intercambió una sonrisa con la enfermera –esa que siempre les daba a las mujeres que le daban buenas respuestas cuando buscaba información-, quien le correspondió y salió cerrando la puerta.

Por unos minutos guardaron silencio. No quería ver su expresión, no sabía qué decirle… por eso se dedicó a examinar la habitación con la mirada, aunque no había mucho que ver. Paredes desnudas, una mesilla con utensilios médicos a un lado, al otro una mesita de noche con un pichel con agua. Todo antisépticamente limpio. La luz entraba por una ventana con las cortinas descorridas, lo que dejaba ver un cielo grisáceo.

No había creído ver el cielo de nuevo.

-Estoy tratando de encontrar una escena de alguna película que se adapte a la situación, pero no logro encontrar ninguna.

El sonido de la voz de alguien que había dejado en lo que ahora parecía una vida lejana. Era placentero y a la vez extraño. Una voz con acento estadounidense, y tan familiar. Con esos giros que hacían de un comentario sin sentido algo gracioso, y a la vez confortable.

-Sería la primera vez, Tony.

Su propia voz le sonó extraña, y le raspó un poco la garganta. Aunque lo que le escoció aún más adentro fue pronunciar su nombre. Lo escuchó acercarse a la cama de nuevo, y tuvo que obligarse a verlo a los ojos. Tenía la mirada fija en ella, como si quisiera encontrar dibujadas en su cara respuestas a preguntas que no estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué fecha es hoy? – lanzó la pregunta de golpe, más deseosa de evitar el comentario que él estuviera disponiéndose a hacer que de conocer la respuesta.

Inmediatamente deseó no haber preguntado. Tony retiró la vista, con esa expresión incómoda de no querer tener que ser quien revelara esa información. Observó su reloj con detenimiento para comprobar el dato que iba a darle. Era nuevo, ella lo había acompañado a comprárselo un día a la salida del trabajo, después de que el suyo se echara a perder tras tirarse al agua para rescatar a su jefe. Parecían historias de otra persona, de una que no estaba en una cama del hospital, desubicada en tiempo y espacio.

-Nuevo de agosto.

Sintió que una mano apretaba fuertemente su garganta.

¿Más de dos meses? ¿Tantísimo tiempo?

-Ziva… - sintió la mano cálida de Tony en su brazo, y la inseguridad en su voz. ¿Por qué había tenido que preguntarle a él? ¿Por qué?

Frunció el ceño, evitando mirarlo.

-¿Dónde estamos?

Sólo quería que siguiera hablando, que no tratara de darle palabras de aliento que no servirían de nada.

-Un hospital… Aún en Somalia.

Un horrible escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo, y apartó su brazo del alcance de Tony, volteándose para verlo a la cara.

-¿Somalia? Es peligroso, vendrán a terminar lo que empezaron. ¿Por qué…?

No pudo continuar su alegato cuando empezó a ahogarse con su propia tos. Casi había olvidado lo desacostumbradas que estaban sus cuerdas vocales a vibrar formando frases coherentes. Sintió la mano de Tony en su cabeza y un líquido fresco mojarle los labios. Dio un par de tragos y luego volteó la cabeza, tras dirigirle una mirada de alerta.

Una que decía “aléjate”.

Debió recordar lo testarudo que era.

-¿Mejor? Gibbs vendrá en breve y te lo explicará todo.

A pesar de que su mano se detuvo un momento en su cabeza antes de separarse y dejar el vaso de nuevo en la mesilla junto a la cama, empezaba a notar que la actitud de Tony era distante y cautelosa, después de su primera sonrisa de verla despierta.

Después de lo sucedido, no podría extrañarle.

-Gibbs. – recordó la voz al lado de su cama antes, cuando había intentado despertar por primera vez, y una sonrisa pulsó por formarse en sus labios – Está aquí también.

Una oleada de sentimientos encontrados la invadieron. No había esperado verlos de nuevo. No había esperado ver a nadie de nuevo, pero mucho menos a ellos después de lo que había hecho y como los había tratado. Todo ese tiempo había pensado que estaba sola… y que estuvieran ahí más que alegrarla, la desconcertaba, y le producía una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago parecida a las náuseas.

¿Cómo enfrentarlos? ¿Cómo retomar lo que había dado dolorosamente por terminado?

Tony debió interpretar de otra manera su silencio, porque continuó hablando.

-Ahora que despertaste tenía que encargarse de algunos detalles, pero viene en camino. – conocía ese tono que estaba usando. Era el mismo cálido y confortable que usaba con las víctimas que tenía que interrogar. Resultara ligeramente impersonal, pero al mismo tiempo era un alivio escucharlo de nuevo. – Pronto NCIS te trasladará a un lugar seguro, los doctores recomendaron no hacerlo hasta que despertaras.

NCIS. El nombre de la agencia despertaba sensaciones desagradables en su cuerpo. Los golpes, los cortes, todo seguido siempre por las preguntas sobre ese lugar donde había pasado los últimos tres años.

Pero ahora, también había despertado en ella una sensación de extrañeza. Un desasosiego que la invadía rápidamente, causándole un extraño y desagradable cosquilleo. La ansiedad por una respuesta que en el fondo no quería conocer.

Tenía la impresión de que sería doloroso saberla.

-¿Mossad? – la curiosidad pudo más que su orgullo, y mantuvo la vista fija en sus ojos, tratando de leer la respuesta.

Tony sin embargo no soportó su mirada.

-Mmm… Creo que Mossad consideró apropiado que NCIS se hiciera cargo. – carraspeó ligeramente, la miró a los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa corta que pretendía ser despreocupada, aunque a ella no la engañaba. Conocía su sonrisa real y la recordaba mejor de lo que le gustaría – No está mal, siempre quise conocer esta parte de África.

Su principal arma cuando no quería hablar de algo. Bromas que no tenían ninguna gracia. Había sonado tan fuera de lugar que no le quedaba duda de que estaba tan incómodo con el tema como ella.

Sabía que se arrepentiría de preguntar, pero tenía que hacerlo. Su voz tembló un poco más que antes, pero se lo atribuyó al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, a los días que llevaba sin hablar.

No a esa punzada dolorosa que tenía cerca del pecho.

-¿Mi padre?

Tony se detuvo en seco. Se alejó de la orilla de la cama, y caminó hasta la ventana, mirando hacia fuera. Pudo notar cómo sus hombros se tensaban, y un nudo se hizo en su garganta.

Lo había sabido siempre. Por eso no había albergado esperanzas durante las interminables torturas, por eso había estado segura de que aquellas mohosas paredes serían lo último que vería…

Sin embargo, la punzada en su pecho aumentó desagradablemente cuando Tony finalmente respondió, con tacto, sin dejarla saber nada, pero confirmando lo que ya sabía.

-Estoy seguro de que Gibbs se encargará de que Vance se ponga en contacto con él y le avise que has despertado. Lo haría en persona, pero no creo que… - se volvió hacia ella, interrumpiéndose – bueno, es mejor que lo haga Vance.

El comentario hizo que su boca se resecara, y la punzada en la parte de atrás de su cabeza aumentara. Por un momento deseó seguir durmiendo. Trató de estirar la mano hacia el vaso de agua en la mesa, pero le pesaba demasiado. Estaba tan débil…

Tony no lo notó, o al menos no dio señas de haberlo hecho. Se acercó de nuevo, preguntando con tono ligeramente inquisitivo.

-¿Terminaste el interrogatorio?

No había dejado de hacer preguntas, porque no quería dejarlo hablar. No podía hacerle frente a eso.

-No. ¿Abby, McGee, Ducky?

Tony resopló y levantó la mirada hacia el techo, como si tratara de recordar.

-Ducky te manda sus mejores deseos y espera que estés bien. McGee está con nosotros en la operación pero Gibbs lo dejó en la central para que trabaje desde allí, aunque quería venir a verte. Abby te mandó a decir que puedes quedarte en su apartamento cuando regreses.

Regresar…

Volver a DC, a NCIS. Al escritorio que había sido de la agente Todd, con McGee ahí cerca para ayudarle a vencer las batallas perdidas con su computadora, Gibbs dándole órdenes que no cuestionaría y Tony… siendo Tony en el escritorio del frente.

Después de todo lo que había pasado, aquello sonaba imposible.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, sobresaltándolos a los dos. Otra sonriente enfermera entró, trayendo consigo una bandeja con un cuenco hondo, lleno de lo que parecía un caldo ligero y caliente.

-¡Buenos días, señorita David! Es una gran alegría verla despierta. Su amigo no se ha ido del cuarto ni un momento desde hace dos días, esperando verla despertar. ¿Cómo se siente?

Frunció ligeramente el ceño, tanta efusividad desentonaba con el ambiente.

Le dolía la cabeza, y la sensación de náusea no había desaparecido del todo. Tenía entumecidas las piernas, y el ojo izquierdo le escocía particularmente… miró de reojo a Tony y respondió con toda la seguridad posible.

-Estoy bien.

Trató de esbozar una sonrisa corta, de esas inocentes que solía hacer que todos los que no la conocían creyeran en ella de inmediato, pero no estuvo segura de lograr el resultado querido. Sus labios dolían al curvarse en esa posición ahora desacostumbrada.

La mirada desconfiada de Tony trs de la mujer que estaba, le dijo que a él no lo había engañado.

-El doctor quiere que trate de tomarse esto. –explicó la mujer mientras ponía una mesilla provisional sobre la cama y depositaba allí la comida – Se encuentra algo anémica por la mala alimentación, y su organismo no está preparado para los sólidos todavía.

Miró con desagrado el caldo pálido que la esperaba en el cuenco y arrugó la nariz.

-No tengo hambre.

La enfermera iba a replicar, pero la mano del agente de NCIS se posó en su hombro.

-Yo me encargo. Gracias, Erykah.

-La dejo en buenas manos.

Tuvo que contenerse para no rodar los ojos ante la sonrisa que la enfermera le dedicó a su ex compañero. Dos días allí, y DiNozzo tenía a todo el personal de enfermería en su cartera. No… esa no era la expresión. Le dolía mucho la cabeza para pensar la manera correcta de decirlo.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, volvió a mirar el caldo, y una sensación de arcadas la invadió de nuevo. Pudo ver cómo Tony metía la cuchara entraba en él y lo movía un poco, sacándola de nuevo con limpieza. Era totalmente líquido.

Se sobresaltó al sentirlo sentarse a un lado de la cama. Su expresión se tornó cansada, como si aquello llevara ya mucho tiempo.

-Tienes comer, Ziva.

Chasqueó los labios molesta, y desvió la mirada.

-Dije que no tengo hambre.

Escuchó la cuchara chocar suavemente con el borde del cuenco. Tony lo había tomado de la mesa, y estaba agitando el caldo.

-No está demasiado caliente, y… - cuando miró de reojo vio que acababa de probar el contenido – tampoco sabe demasiado mal. Un poco de pimienta le vendría bien, pero sería demasiado pedir de la comida de un hospital, ¿no? Vamos Ziva… una cucharada.

Sintió como su barbilla temblaba ligeramente y una oleada de sensaciones que era incapaz de procesar la invadían. La última vez que había hablado con Tony, lo había golpeado y lo había dejado acostado en el suelo, allá en Tel Aviv. Lo había apuntado con su propia pistola… ¡le había dicho que podría haber preferido su muerte a la de Michael!

Y ahí estaba él, sentado en una cama de un hospital que podía ser atacado en cualquier momento para matarla, tratando de hacerla tomar un poco de sopa.

Era increíblemente… humillante.

Se obligó a controlarse, a sonar dura y distante. Ese tono lo dominaba, no había dejado de usarlo contra sus captores cuando tenía voluntad suficiente para hablar.

-No quiero, y no creas que por estar en una cama de hospital no soy capaz de obligarte tomarla tú si insistes.

Tony sacó otra cucharada y la olió, con una expresión pensativa.

-La verdad no sería tan terrible. No he tomado una buena cena desde hace unos días.

¿Pensaba ahora decirle lo que había hecho por ella? No tenía que hacer nada por ella. ¿Cómo podía hacer que lo entendiera?

Se cruzó de brazos y volteó la cabeza lejos de él.

-Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras. Ya te dije una vez: no es tu trabajo cuidarme. Ahora, vete, Tony. ¡Vete!

No podía soportarlo más rato. Había elevado la voz en sus últimas palabras, y ahora apretaba la mandíbula tan fuerte que le dolía, pero era la única manera de contener ese inexplicable temblor que estremecía su rostro.

No había escuchado la puerta abrirse, pero la voz que le respondió no era la de Tony.

-Yo le dije que era su trabajo.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar escuchó el sonido de la cuchara contra el fondo del cuenco y la tranquila voz de Tony, como si ella no acabara de hablarle de ese modo, a pesar de que seguía mirándola. Podía sentirlo aunque siguiera volteándole la cara.

-Hola, jefe.

-Actualízame, DiNozzo.

Gibbs entró, cerrando la puerta tras él. Dejó un bolso negro y pesado a un lado, y se acercó a la cama por el otro lado, hacia donde ella estaba viendo. Su aspecto la estremeció, y la devolvió unos tres años en el tiempo, cuando lo había conocido.

Días después de la muerte de Kate.

Obsesionado por matar a su hermano, Ari.

Con la cara ligeramente demacrada, sombras marcadas bajo sus ojos, y un porte que inspiraría miedo a cualquiera…

A cualquiera a quien no estuviera viendo con esa expresión que le resultaba indescifrable. ¿Alivio? ¿Preocupación?

Tal vez… sólo tal vez… ¿cariño?

Pero no quería que la viera así. También recordaba lo que le había hecho a él la última vez que lo había visto.

¿Por qué todos parecían haberlo olvidado?

La voz de Tony adquirió el ritmo que solía tener cuando Gibbs llegaba a la oficina y le informaba sobre los avances que había hecho en la investigación. No sabía si era eso, o la sola presencia de quien había sido por tres años su jefe, lo que hizo que nuevamente la calidez de sentirse segura empezara a invadirla, tal y como en el momento que había escuchado sus voces al lado de su cama al despertar.

Era una sensación extraña.

-El último cambio de guardia se hizo sin problema, no ha habido aproximaciones extrañas al edificio ni intentos de llegar a la habitación. Ziva despertó hace un rato y la enfermera dice que el doctor quiere que se tome esto. Lo probé, no está mal… pero ella dice que no quiere comer.

Gibbs asintió.

-Ve DiNozzo. Te esperan abajo. Alístate y sube a despedirte.

-Sí, Jefe.

Lo vio asentir y salir de la habitación tras dudar un momento en la puerta. Cuando la cerró tras si, el silencio se apoderó de la habitación.

Gibbs la miró a la cara, sin decir nada. Esperaba a que ella hablara, pero a la vez parecía disfrutar el simple hecho de que estuviera allí. No había rastros de enojo en su rostro, y eso la desubicaba. Podía manejar la ira, pero esto… no estaba segura de poder hacerlo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí, Gibbs? – la pregunta salió casi como un susurro. Empezaba a sentirse cansada, y le parecía que él también lo estaba.

Su respuesta fue simple y concisa, tal y como cabía esperar de él.

-Vinimos por ti.

¿Desde cuando era tan cobarde? ¿Por qué no se atrevía a levantar la mirada y verlo a los ojos, como tuvo la desfachatez de hacerlo al pedirle que eligiera entre Tony y ella? Sabía la respuesta que le daría, lo había hecho adrede, pero el recuerdo igual le escocía. Más todavía que esa herida que le habían hecho en el hombro a la semana de tenerla encerrada, cuando aún era capaz de contar el tiempo.

Pero la idea de que estuviera allí, a pesar de todo, por ella, le producía una calidez extraña en la boca del estómago, solo parecida a la que había sentido cuando había regresado de México a ayudarla… pero mil veces más fuerte.

Era una sensación abrumadora, y sin embargo, le permitía pensar en esas cosas que eran demasiado horribles. Eso que le gustaría seguir negando, pero no podía.

-Mossad consideró que era demasiado arriesgado, ¿verdad?

Quien decía “Mossad” decía “Eli David”, y los dos lo sabían.

Gibbs rodeó la cama y con paciencia, llenó el vaso de agua que le había dado antes Tony con el pichel que había en la mesa de noche. Trataba de mantenerse calmado, pero lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que la hermética expresión en su rostro era una respuesta en sí misma.

-Tuvimos diferencias de opinión sobre cómo abordar tu rescate.

Parpadeó fuertemente dos veces, y elevó la mirada hacia las figuras abstractas de las vetas del cielorraso, para evitar verlo a los ojos.

-Sabía que era una misión sin refuerzos. No esperaba rescate.

La certeza que había sentido de que moriría le oprimió el pecho, haciéndole por momentos imposible de creer que estuviera ahora a salvo.

Gibbs lo comprendió, o eso pensó al sentirlo acercarse más a la cama, pero sin insistir en encontrar su mirada.

-No dejar a nadie atrás es una regla.

Un nudo se formaba en su garganta, produciéndole una incómoda picazón, a juego con la que ardía en sus párpados.

-Yo me quedé atrás.

-Yo no debí dejarte. –su tono no dejaba lugar a réplicas, hablaba de hechos, no de reproches, al menos no contra ella - ¿Agua?

Por un momento odió la cama donde estaba. Quería salir caminando de allí, alejarse de Gibbs y no tener esa conversación. Pero no podía hacerlo. Levantó la mano para coger el vaso, pero estaba tan débil que cayó sobre las sábanas sin haberse elevado siquiera le mitad del camino.

Él lo notó, pero no dijo nada. Acercó el vaso a sus labios, y le sostuvo la cabeza con la mano, tal y como había hecho Tony unos minutos antes. Con voz calmada le explicó la situación sin apresurarla a tomar.

-NCIS está operando en el área desde hace unas semanas. Cuando descubrimos que tu desaparición podía tener relación con la Agencia, tomamos la jurisdicción. Te sacaremos del país en la noche. Irás a una base médica estadounidense en la zona. Cuando estés bien, hablaremos de tu próximo destino.

Gibbs siempre lo tenía todo bajo control. Cuando lo había conocido le había resultado irritante, pero ahora no podía más que agradecerlo. Abandonarse a sus cuidados y disposiciones resultaba tan tentador… había estado tan sola, tan perdida y tan desprotegida por tanto tiempo…

Se estremeció de sólo pensarlo.

-Mi padre…

-Vance mantiene a tu padre al corriente de todo.

Podía adivinar por su tono de voz que no quería hablar más del tema. Eso, más las palabras de Tony, era suficiente para adivinar que la relación entre su padre y Gibbs no debía estar en los mejores términos.

Por ella.

-¿Vas a tomar mi declaración ahora?

Gibbs negó, puso el vaso de vuelta en la mesilla y se sentó en el borde de la cama, tomando en cuenco de sopa de nuevo. Aun salía un poco de humo de la superficie.

-Puede esperar. Debes comer.

Miró el caldo de nuevo y arrugó la nariz. Algo en su gesto pareció divertir a Gibbs, pues sonrió de medio lado. Como había hecho DiNozzo momentos antes, tomó una cucharada de sopa, la sopló ligeramente para templarla, y se la acercó.

El gesto la tomó desprevenida. Tan natural, tan servicial… Instintivamente tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, pero Gibbs se acercó un poco más.

Entonces la miró de esa manera que era imposible decirle que no, a menos que quisiera recibir un golpe en la nuca.

-Ziva…

Se sentía como una niña pequeña, apretando los labios obstinadamente, aunque sabía que no resistiría la presión de Gibbs mucho más. Estaba tan cansada…

Entreabrió los labios y tomó la primer cucharada. El líquido cálido llenó su boca, y su estómago se retorció ante la expectativa de recibir alimento. No quería pensar en los desechos fríos que le habían tirado en la celda durante las últimas semanas, denigrándola a comer en el sucio suelo.

Podría faltarle algo de sazón, pero era lo mejor que había tomado en mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, estar allí acostada, mientras Gibbs, una de las personas que más admiraba en el mundo, le daba de comer como si fuera una inútil, resultaba humillante.

Miró con reticencia la siguiente cucharada, pero el tono de Gibbs fue inflexible.

-No quiero que el doctor retrase tu salida porque no estés colaborando.

Así tomó la segunda cucharada, y la tercera. Podía sentir el líquido caliente bajando por su garganta y llegando a su abdomen. Hacía tanto desde su última comida caliente… había sido en Tel Aviv, con su padre, antes de abordar el barco. Una comida llena de silencios e incómodos reproches no pronunciados.

De alguna manera, esto resultaba más cómodo. De alguna forma, cada cucharada se sentía un poco menos humillada, y un poco más protegida. Después de todo, era Gibbs quien se las daba. Había llorado en los brazos de ese hombre, le había rogado por ayuda, lo había visto destrozado y sin memoria en otra fría sala de hospital, hacía varios años.

Por un momento, ella también pudo olvidar lo sucedido un par de meses atrás. Su mirada en al aeropuerto, decepcionado y traicionado por ella.

“Cuídate” le había dicho.

Vaya que lo había hecho.

Ninguno dijo nada, mientras la sopa iba desapareciendo lentamente, de manera automática. Cuando Gibbs puso una servilleta frente a ella supo que habían terminado y agradeció mentalmente que no hubiera intentado secarle la boca él mismo. A pesar de la confianza, habría sido demasiado para su orgullo.

La estremeció pensar que él era conciente de ello. La conocía más de lo que debería.

Levantó la mano para tomar la servilleta, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior mientras contenía un quejido por la punzada de dolor que le atravesó el hombro. Se limpió bruscamente, ignorando el ardor en los labios partidos y resecos por la falta de agua a la que había sido sometida.

Su mano tembló y cerró los ojos, dispuesta a no dejar caer el brazo, pero no tuvo que intentarlo. Gibbs tomó la servilleta de su mano, dándole un momentáneo punto de apoyo. La bajó de inmediato, y al abrir los ojos vio que él ya estaba de espaldas, botando la servilleta en el basurero.

Un nudo de gratitud se formó en su garganta. Cuando Gibbs se giró, con expresión inalterable, como si no le hubiera dado un espacio en el cual guardar para sí su propia debilidad, lo miró un momento a los ojos y dijo en voz baja, inclinando un poco la cabeza:

-Gracias.

Desvió la mirada de inmediato, pero igual pudo sentir la sonrisa de medio lado formarse en el rostro de él.

-Ziva. – quiso seguir evadiendo su mirada unos momentos, pero el tono que había usado la hizo volver a verlo.

Se había acercado, su expresión era seria, pero a la vez cercana. Todo era tan extraño. Había creído que Gibbs la odiaría después de su actitud tras todo lo sucedido con Michael.

Oh, Michael… una punzada de dolor que no era físico latió en su pecho.

-Gibbs.

Sus ojos le recordaron la primera vez que la había encerrado en un ascensor con él, cuando le preguntó por Ari, por su informe, por su padre. La recorrió un escalofrío al pensar que aquello que le iba a decir fuera igual de importante.

-No tienes que probarnos que eres fuerte. Ya lo hiciste.

Su mirada era tan intensa que era difícil de sostener, en especial cuando el pecho la oprimió de esa manera, y sus hombros empezaron a temblar. Antes de poder pensarlo ya había abierto los labios, con la frustración y la culpa deslizándose por ellos sin que pudiera evitarlo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo probé? ¡¿Desconfiando de todos, dejándolo todo, cayendo en esta maldita trampa?!

Su garganta respondió con irritación ante el esfuerzo vocal, y aunque trató de incorporarse un poco, cayó pesadamente hacia atrás, con la respiración agitada.

Gibbs sin embargo, seguía tranquilo. Se acercó, y puso una mano sobre la cama, mirándola fijamente. Aunque no la tocó, pudo sentir toda la fuerza que siempre emanaba de él.

-Sobreviste.

Una sola palabra, dicha con suavidad, con una certeza que la inundó por completo con calidez.

Había sobrevivido.

Pudo sentir las cosquillas de una pequeña gota que bajaba por su mejilla izquierda, por lo que volteó ligeramente la cabeza. Gibbs fingió no notarlo.

-Debes dejar que te atiendan como es necesario en la base.

Suspiró, y el aire saliendo de sus pulmones se llevó con él un poco de la tensión que llenaba su cuerpo.

-Lo haré. – su voz seguía sonando ajena, pero estaba dispuesta a cumplir lo que decía. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de Tony, en esa misma cama, tratando de darle de comer, hizo que sintiera la cara caliente de vergüenza. Una cosa era ceder ante Gibbs. Con el otro agente de NCIS, todo era distinto. - Pero no quiero a DiNozzo ahí.

La mandíbula de Gibbs se tensó, y pudo notar que apretaba los puños, mientras miraba hacia un lado, como si pensara la mejor manera de responderle.

-No tendrás que preocuparte por DiNozzo. No estará allí.

Hubo algo en sus palabras que hizo que un estremecimiento de preocupación la recorriera. Tal vez fue el tono que usó, o esa vibrante nota de preocupación que no logró esconder del todo, lo que le hizo pensar que Gibbs no se refería a que Tony no estaría yendo a verla al hospital.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Sintió que la boca se le secaba esperando la respuesta, mientras fruncía el ceño ligeramente, soportando la mirada de escrutinio de la que estaba siendo objeto.

Como si estuviera decidiendo si decirle o no lo que pasaba.

-Tu rescate no es el final de la misión. NCIS todavía tiene asuntos que resolver aquí.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, y la sensación de náuseas se hizo presente de nuevo, mientras su cabeza pareció girar, haciendo confusa su visión.

Podía leer entre líneas.

Tragó grueso y trató de que su turbación no fuera evidente.

-Cuando le dijo a Tony que volviera a despedirse…

No tuvo que terminar la oración porque Gibbs asintió.

-¿Por qué él?

No tenía sentido. Tony nunca había hecho una misión así. Esa era la razón de la pregunta, no el latido acelerado que empezaba a vibrar en su pecho. No podía estar sucediendo de nuevo. Tony no…

-Pidió ser asignado.

No pudo distinguir en sus palabras si le disgustaba esa idea tanto como a ella.

-¿Entonces, se quedan? – lo miró con cierta reserva, dudando.

Gibbs negó, y miró hacia la puerta. Se podían escuchar pasos acercarse.

-Yo te escoltaré hasta la base médica. DiNozzo está a cargo de la operación en el terreno. Estará en contacto dentro de lo posible.

Era información demasiado densa para procesarla. Aquella era gente demasiado peligrosa, y Tony… Escondió su mirada de Gibbs una vez más, buscando palabras que pudieran disuadirlo de permitir a su agente quedarse en aquel país.

-Tony no está capacitado para esto.

Esta vez sí reconoció su voz. Obstinada, firme y segura, la misma con la que había rebatido a Gibbs una y otra vez cuando había llegado a Estados Unidos, antes de aprender que no valía la pena hacerlo.

-DiNozzo es el agente indicado para esta misión.

-¡No, no lo creo, no aquí!¡En América tal vez! Este mundo es diferente, yo lo conozco, y… – las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, pero no desvió la mirada, aunque sus ojos empezaban a escocer de nuevo – mira donde estoy. ¿Qué le puede esperar a él?

Gibbs le sostuvo la mirada, por unos momentos, sin responder a su pregunta. Ella sabía que no dejaría a Tony hacerse cargo de lo que iba a hacer si no pensara que podía hacerlo.

-DiNozzo tiene sus razones, y creo que conoces algunas, Ziva.

Odiaba no ser capaz de sostenerle la mirada, pero las palabras de Tony en Tel Aviv volvieron a ella con fuerza. Las había escuchado muchas veces en los últimos meses, cuando se quedaba sola en la celda y empezaba a correr la cinta en su cabeza con todo lo que había sucedido.

No podía tener una razón más equivocada.

No quería ser su razón.

-Quiero hablar con él.

Era una afirmación demandante, incluso podría ser un poco impertinente. Su padre nunca le hubiera permitido hablarle de esa manera.

Pero Gibbs no era su padre. Contestó con voz calmada, aunque con cierto deje de ironía.

-Lo estabas sacando del cuarto cuando llegué. – cuando ella lo miró de nuevo, ladeó la cabeza, mirándola con profundidad, buscando en ella respuestas que sabía que no le daría.

-Le dijiste que volviera a despedirse.

Supo que algo en su expresión obstinada había cambiado cuando notó que la expresión de Gibbs se había suavizado un poco.

-Lo hará. Pero… ¿estás segura de que no vas a echarlo de nuevo?

No, no estaba segura. Siempre había mantenido una imagen ante Tony. Ante él y ante el mundo. Ziva David, oficial Mossad, asesina entrenada, la hija perfecta de Eli David. Esa era ella, no la mujer vencida, traicionada y rota que estaba en esa cama. Dolía que otros la vieran de esa forma, pero con Tony… con él era aún peor.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Gibbs retrocedió un poco, antes de girarse y decir adelante. Tony abrió la puerta, asomando la cabeza.

-Todo listo, jefe.

-De acuerdo – Gibbs la miró de nuevo, y ella le rogó con la mirada.

Tenía que hablar con él a solas. Supo que la había entendido cuando se levantó y escuchó su voz pausada y tranquilizadora, aunque no tuvo el efecto deseado.

-Volveré en unos minutos.

Luego se dirigió hacia la puerta, donde Tony seguía de pie, aparentemente indeciso entre entrar a la habitación o no. Gibbs le indicó con la cabeza que pasara, y sin decir nada más, salió cerrando la puerta tras él.

El agente de NCIS se había cambiado de ropa, y parecía ahora un americano instalado en el pobre país. Se había peinado diferente, con todo el pelo hacia atrás, y metía las manos en los bolsillos de una vieja chaqueta negra, como si no supiera qué hacer con ellas.

Probablemente así era.

-Gibbs me dijo lo que vas a hacer.

Prefirió hablar primero. Tenía que ir directo al punto. Si él empezaba a preguntarle si había comido o le hacía algún comentario sobre su precario estado no haría lo que tenía que hacer.

Vio que su ex compañero dirigía una mirada de inquietud hacia la puerta, y tuvo la certeza de que no agradecía que su jefe le hubiese hablado sobre la misión.

-Sí, bueno… Vance aceptó mi solicitud, y de cualquier forma Gibbs me supervisará, aunque no esté en el trabajo de campo.

Nada de aquello le importaba en realidad.

-No lo hagas.

Tony se acercó un par de pasos a la cama, como si no la hubiera escuchado bien. Sabía que lo había hecho, porque había pronunciado las palabras fuerte y claro. Su garganta, que seguía resentida, se lo había hecho saber con dolor.

-¿Qué dijiste?

Había un brillo especial en sus ojos que no le gustó. Parecía examinarla, con la esperanza de encontrar algo, aunque no sabía bien qué.

¿Qué podía esperar de Tony después de todo lo sucedido?

-No lo hagas – repitió, y su barbilla tembló ligeramente, aunque lo contuvo.

Recordaba al Tony que había conocido cuatro años atrás. Bromista, presumido y con esa arrogancia americana que siempre lo había caracterizado. Las náuseas se apoderaban de ella al imaginarlo en una celda como en la que ella había estado, con la humedad colándose por los huesos rotos.

Por un momento le pareció que meditaba sus palabras, y una voz irracional en su cerebro le dio la ilusión de que se encogería de hombros y diría que iba a obedecerle. Pero evidentemente, no fue así.

Rodeó la cama, aunque no se acercó. Se quedó al lado de ese mesita lleno de trastos y aparatos médicos, y sacando las manos de sus bolsillos empezó a jugar inquieto con un tubo transparente y vacío que tenían allí.

La miró por encima de aquel objeto, sin dejar de moverlo, y en sus ojos brilló una chispa de curiosidad o tal vez, desconfianza. No podía precisarlo.

-¿Por qué?

Tenía claro lo que quería decir, y era mejor hacerlo rápido y directo, sin vueltas o adornos que pudieran confundir sus palabras.

-No quiero que sigas haciendo esto.

Tony se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella, todavía jugueteando con el tubo, balanceándolo entre los dedos índices de ambas manos.

-¿Qué es “esto”, Ziva? ¿Mi trabajo?

Decidió ignorar el tono arrogante de la segunda pregunta, y entrecerró los ojos, clavando la mirada en la suya.

-Arriesgarte. Ya lo has hecho lo suficiente.

Vio la impaciencia aparecer en los ojos. Escuchó como chasqueaba la lengua y notó que por un momento sus ojos buscaron el cielo gris a través de la ventana.

-Soy un agente federal, oficial David. Arriesgarme también es parte de mi trabajo.

Quería levantarse de esa cama, agarrarlo por las solapas de la chaqueta. Hacer que la mirara a los ojos para hacerlo entender, pero con costos logró incorporarse un poco, ignorando el dolor en la basa de la espalda.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Entonces la miró de nuevo. Su mirada, algo dura y distante, tan distinta a como la recordaba, dolía.

-No, Ziva. La verdad es que no lo sé.

Apretó los puños con frustración encima de las sábanas. La iba a hacer recordarlo todo.

Aunque en realidad nunca lo había olvidado.

-Michael. Arriesgaste todo: tu carrera, tu reputación… tu vida.

Tony dejó el tubo que había tomado en la mesa, y la miró de reojo.

-Hice mi trabajo.

Contuvo un resoplido, sentía la presión aumentar en su cabeza, y la tensión acumularse en sus hombros.

-¿Y con mi padre? ¿Crees que cualquiera desafía de esa manera al director del Mossad en su propio terreno como hiciste en esa sala?

Una sonrisa de orgullo empezó a formarse en los labios del agente, lo conocía lo suficiente para notarlo, aunque la contuviera a tiempo. ¿Es que no entendía la gravedad de las cosas? ¿Era a veces Tony tan inconsciente como solía pretender que era sobretodo?

-NCIS me apoyaba.

Se sentía mareada, el cambio de posición no había sido la mejor idea, pero no podía discutir con Tony acostada. Tenía que ser una oponente digna, aunque fuera dentro de lo posible, y la espalda la estuviera torturando con punzadas a lo largo de toda la columna.

-¿Y qué hay del FBI?

Aquello pareció tomarlo por sorpresa, porque volvió a dejar en la mesa el objeto que acababa de tomar. La miró confundido, y no supo qué sentir al notar que él ni siquiera lo recordara.

-Hace tres años… estaba huyendo del FBI y el Mossad y arriesgaste tu carrera estando como jefe de equipo, sólo para ayudarme. Una fugitiva acusada de terrorismo y espionaje.

Entonces supo, por la expresión de él, que lo que le sorprendía era que ella lo recordara.

Como si hubiera podido olvidarlo.

-Creo que estás tratando de establecer un patrón aquí, Zi-vah.

Escuchar de nuevo esa manera de pronunciar su nombre causó unas extrañas cosquillas en su estómago, pero no se dejó distraer por ellas.

-Hay un patrón, y tiene que terminar.

El agente avanzó poco hacia la cama, mirándola fijamente. Por un momento creyó que invadiría su espacio personal, pero se detuvo a varios pasos de la cama.

-¿Es tan difícil aceptar que alguien haga algo por ti?

Le sostuvo la mirada por lo que parecieron varios minutos, aunque probablemente fueran solo segundos. Sus ojos escocían, y las náuseas aumentaron, pero se obligó a no desviar la mirada.

Sin embargo, no encontró las palabras para dar una respuesta adecuada.

Él asintió y giró sobre si, dirigiéndose hacia el bolso negro y pesado que Gibbs había dejado allí al entrar.

Entonces las palabras llegaron a su boca sin necesidad de pensarlas, y la exclamación le rasgó la garganta.

-¡Lo que no quiero es que te maten por mí!

Tony se detuvo y la miró de nuevo, con la misma intensidad que la había visto en aquella conversación en Tel Aviv. Ella no agregó nada, y él no pareció encontrar palabras adecuadas para responderle.

-Nos vemos, Ziva.

Cuando dio la espalda, sintió que el mundo desaparecía bajo su cuerpo.

-¡Tony!

No fue conciente de sus acciones al tratar de incorporarse un poco más, ni cuando se inclinó hacia delante y su centro de equilibrio perdió el balance. Sintió su estómago revolverse y una oleada caliente subir por su esófago, quemándole en la boca.

El asco nubló sus sentidos.

Lo próximo de lo que fue conciente fue de Tony a su lado. De sus dedos sosteniéndole el pelo detrás de la nuca y el recipiente para vómito que sostenía frente a ella, mientras sostenía el peso de su cuerpo con el brazo apoyado en su pecho, para evitar que cayera hacia un lado de la cama.

Su estómago se retorció de nuevo, pero no quedaba nada más en él para botar.

-¿Crees que es todo? – preguntó Tony en tono suave, preocupado.

Ella asintió ligeramente, sin atreverse a mirarlo. Se sentía cansada, vacía, asqueada… y una vez más, de la manera más profunda que había experimentado, humillada.

-Te traeré agua para que te enjuagues la boca.

No estaba en posición de negarse. Un temblor empezaba a recorrerla, uno que no podía controlar porque no le quedaban fuerzas para ello. Cuando se enjuagó la boca, sin poder quitar del todo el sabor amargo de ella, notó que sus mejillas empezaban a mojarse a una velocidad alarmante.

El peso de Tony al sentarse en el colchón una vez más la hizo inclinarse ligeramente hacia él. No se atrevía a ver su expresión, pero cuando sintió dos de sus dedos tomarla suavemente por la barbilla no logró resistirse a que levantara su rostro hacia él.

Pudo ver su expresión en medio del líquido transparente que nublaba sus ojos. Lágrimas de humillación, de dolor, de miedo.

No había lástima en su rostro. No había asco.

Aquello fue realmente demasiado. Sin pensarlo, sin poder evitarlo, recostó la frente contra su pecho, mientras dejaba los estremecimientos del llanto recorrerla por completo. Los recuerdos de las vejaciones, de los golpes, de las quemaduras, la inundaron. Las noches que había deseado que la mataran y terminaran con aquello. Las interminables horas pensando en todo lo que había perdido.

Sintió los sollozos acumulados en su pecho luchar por salir de primeros, y perdió el control de sus manos, que se aferraron a la chaqueta de Tony como si fueran el único punto de apoyo en el mundo, aunque la posición la lacerara de dolor.

Entonces, los brazos de él la rodearon con cautela, cuidadoso de no dañarla, aunque estaba segura de que no podría hacerlo. No era conciente entonces de lo fuerte que era el pecho de Tony, que la sostenía firme, sin dejarla caer. Tampoco de lo consolador que resultaba su aroma inundándole los sentidos cuando había temido no volver a percibirlo.

Sólo sabía que estaba en un lugar seguro, uno al que se había negado a acudir una y otra vez, pero que siempre había estado presente.

No fue conciente de cuánto tiempo duró aquello. Pudieron haber sido horas, o sólo un par de minutos. Las fuerzas la abandonaron poco a poco, hasta que llorar resultó demasiado agotador también.

En algún momento, Tony la inclinó con delicadeza hacia atrás y la hizo recostarse de nuevo. Estaba demasiado agotada para sentirse humillada, por lo que se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos.

Tenía una expresión que nunca antes había visto en él.

-Después del miedo que hemos pasado de no encontrarte, Gibbs no me dejaría quedarme aquí si temiera por un momento que no voy a volver.

No tenía fuerzas para rebatirle, ni argumentos suficientes. Tony acarició su mejilla con tanta suavidad que se preguntó si habría sido ilusión suya, pero la sonrisa que le dedicó estaba segura de que no lo era.

Era la sonrisa real que recordaba, la que había extrañado desde hacía tanto que en ese momento no era capaz de recordar cómo había empezado todo.

La desagradable sensación en su estómago fue sustituida por una sensación cálida nueva y desconocida. Cuando le habló de nuevo, lo hizo con voz pausada y suave, aunque tenía un tono tan familiar que supo que todo había sido perdonado.

-Ahora, cuando regrese a casa, debes estar lo suficientemente repuesta para ver muchas películas. Te queda tanto que aprender… Es mi responsabilidad que tu formación americana no se atrase.

Intentó sonreír, pero negó, recordando la conversación con su jefe minutos antes.

-Gibbs dijo que hasta que me recupere hablaremos de mi destino.

Tony le dio entonces esa mirada que usaba para decirle que había dicho algo que en inglés no tenía sentido, aunque estaba segura de haber dicho las palabras correctas.

-El jefe no te llevará a un lugar que no sea a casa.

La certeza de esas palabras hicieron que finalmente, una sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

Tal vez había un futuro. Tal vez Tony no moriría, y su propia vida no había terminado en esa asquerosa celda donde la habían quebrado hasta dejar nada más que pedazos de ella.

Quizá había una posibilidad de recuperar las cosas que había creído perdidas para siempre.

Gibbs tenía razón, había sobrevivido.

Escuchó que entraban al cuarto. Volteó la mirada hacia la puerta. En los últimos minutos Tony lo había acaparado todo, pero ya no estaban solos. Una enfermera estaba cambiando las sábanas sucias, pringadas de vómito, y Gibbs había entrado tras ella. Estaba allí, al fondo de la habitación, como si no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Listo, DiNozzo?

Tony asintió, levantándose de la cama y estrechando con calidez su mano. Luego se dirigió hacia la maleta y la tomó.

-Es mejor que me vaya ya, jefe. Buen viaje.

Gibbs asintió, y extendió una mano hacia él. Tony la estrechó, con la expresión dividida entre el halago y la duda.

-Cuídate.

Sintió un nudo formarse en su pecho, mientras veía al agente más joven asentir, y tras dirigirle a ella una última mirada, salir de la habitación.

Gibbs se acercó y se sentó al lado de la cama. Notó entonces lo cansado que parecía, aunque no tanto como ella se sentía.

-¿Lo echaste?

Negó, mientras su mirada volvió a la puerta cerrada. Pudo notar que su jefe sonreía de medio lado aunque fuera solo un momento.

-¿Volverá? – su pregunta no estaba cargada de miedo que había sentido antes. Conocía ya la repuesta.

Tony tenía tanto razones para quedarse, como para volver.

Gibbs asintió, con esa seguridad que siempre transmitía y la hacía tener esa confianza ciega en él que su padre le había enseñado a nunca albergar en nadie.

Por primera vez, desde que había despertado, sintió que los dolores, las náuseas y el miedo daban paso a algo parecido a la tranquilidad. Al menos toda la que era posible mientras siguiera ese nudo en el pecho que estaba segura no desaparecería hasta que Tony estuviera de vuelta en casa.

-Estoy cansada.

Fue sólo un susurro, pero era más de lo que nunca había llegado a admitir.

-Duerme – dijo Gibbs, y no supo si se trataba de una petición, una sugerencia, o una orden. Sintió cómo tomaba su mano, y fue un contacto que no pudo, ni quiso, rechazar – Estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

Sonrió un poco, y cerró los ojos.

Después de meses de dolor, incertidumbre y derrota, Ziva se sintió segura, y tuvo la certeza de que al despertar, él seguiría allí.

No la dejaría de nuevo y ella nunca, nunca, volvería a quedarse atrás.


End file.
